shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Jōichirō Yukihira
Yukihira Joichiro/Mr.Yukihira(幸平 城一郎 Yukihira Joichiro) is the father of the main protagonist of Shokugeki No Soma, Yukihira Soma. Joichiro is also the one whom drive Soma to surpass not only his skill beyond but also Soma's ambitions to become his legacy to his family restaurant, Restaurant Yukihira. Appearance Mr.Yukihira has a long hair as well he has much facial hair, especially the beard, on his chin. Personality Like his son, Joichiro is laid back yet professional since he found cooking as irreplaceable passion. It is because of his sincere yet professional personality, that Soma doesn't think of him only as a parental figure, but also a respected mentor, toughest rival and even a close friend. Joichiro is also open minded that he would go around the world to gain knowledge of cooking and attempt to take on a new level to improvise his cookery skills and beyond. Plot Backstory In one of Soma's flashback during Soma's monologue during his third day of the Tootsuki Training Camp after his lost over Shinomiya Koujirou in an [[Shokugeki|Unofficial Shokugeki]], Mr.Yukihira was still in his home restaurant and test Soma's progression of his train Mr Yukihira tasted Soma's new dish as delicious yet he still claimed it is not enough for him which made Soma confused over his father critique even though he said it was delicious. He then told the young Soma that customers come to their restaurant to expect their dishes beyond ordinary and should any element missing in even the simplest dish, it would not be enough to satisfied the customer's heart. In another flashback while Soma is stuck as the food is over cooled during the Breakfast Buffet Struggle, Mr.Yukihira hustled the young Soma to fasten his pace while the number of the customer in the restaurant is growing. Seeing his son's hands and mind are numbed due to his panic and nervousness to handle such pressure, Mr.Yukihira would clapped Soma's both hands hard and told Soma that panic and lack of self-confidence in the kitchen due to unexpected pressure is the chef's main and worst weakness; further told the young Soma that he would use imagination and put the effort straight into the dish in case he is faced the similar trouble (the same method from his teachings would later used by Soma when he trying calm Megumi during the Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud.). Restaurant Honor Defense and Closure In one afternoon of the restaurant, two chefs of the establishment of the father-and-son (his father and Soma himself) are staring each other down as a customer eats rice at the bar in front of them. The customer then stands and motions to one of the bowls declaring it the winner. The leader of the group, Minegasaki, reveals herself to be an urban life planner who would like to purchase the shop, but Sōma turns them away. The woman sets down her business card saying that lately it has become hard to manage small businesses, but Sōma protests saying that they take responsibility to serve any customer and that if they couldn't do that then they would close down the shop in a manly way. The next day, Joichiro saw his son clearing the mess outside restaurant before he announced that his restaurant will be closed for 3 years. While before headed to overseas, Joichiro encourage his son to go further beyond their family restaurant and meet the world by train his cooking skill while he still green. In order to do so, Mr.Yukihira would recommended his son to study his skills in the Tootsuki Culinary Academy, one of the prestige culinary academy in Japan. Soma Life in Totsuki Culinary Academy Since his family restaurant went hiatus and closed for 3 years, Mr. Yukihira decided to cook various dishes around the world, such as European countries like Italy and Spain, and eventually employed by New York finest hotel in Manhattan and well praised by the American clients over his delicious cuisine. Mr. Yukihira also made a distance call to Soma to furnish and encouraging him to test his skills and should he almost failed in such prestige school it would be a shame to the Yukihira restaurant's name. Just as Mr.Yukihira is about to give a hint to Soma about the success of the Yukihira Family (Meeting a girl that will make him want to give all the food he make for her), he was hung up by Soma which he was proud over Soma's growth and hope that Soma will make it somehow to surpass him while he went back to work. Trivia *Jōichirō was mention by his son when Satoshi asked about Soma's cooking, seemly convinced Satoshi to think over that Mr.Yukihira's teaching might made Soma to make such simple yet innovative dish. *Mr.Yukihira is formerly known as Saiha Jouichirou before his graduation and he open his restaurant. *It is also claimed that Mr.Yukihira was once rivaled with current Tootsuki Board of Directors member, Doujima Gin as Doujima had heard about him after bath with his son, Soma. Doujima also hinted that his former rival is also one of the He is the Elite Ten Council member and his encounter with Soma was reminded Doujima of his young days during his admission in the academy. *It is also claimed that because of Mr. Yukihira's words of wisdom, Soma could managed to cope the difficulties and overcome his weakness, to even withstand his defeat( first loss to Shinomiya is his living proof to his tenacity) and keep on going. Category:Chef Category:Male Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Yukihira Family